The goals of the study are to determine 1) whether Librax reduces the symptoms of IBS and the motility of the distal colon more than the component drugs Clinidinium Bromide and chlordiazepoxide or placebo; and 2) whether the altered threshold for pain due to balloon distension of the bowel is caused by changes in the tone of the bowel.